


The Story of The Eternal Guardian

by Summerroserebirth851



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, デルトラクエスト | Deltora Quest (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Infinity Gems, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerroserebirth851/pseuds/Summerroserebirth851
Summary: Enjoy a Guild Of Eternal Flame RPG into a BOOK! (Will be update regularly or weekly)
Kudos: 1





	1. New Guardians

_**Narrator** _

_Long Time ago in the Ancient World Of Ephorifintia, The Creators Knew of the Threat Looming and the Darkness that wanted to steal the stones so the Guardians of the Realms Decide to Craft each stone into a given item._

_The Guardian of Time and protector of the Realm of Time turned the His stone into a Pocket watch for that who understood time could use it powers._

_The Guardian of Reality and Protector of the Realm of Reality turned Her stone into a Necklace for who knew of the fakeness but also how the world works._

_The Guardian of Power and Protector of the Realm of Power turned his into a sword for those that wield it should understand that power can protect and not destroy._

_Following Him was the Guardian of the Soul Stone and The Protector of the Realm Of the Soul made hers into Earring for those that wear then could understand that the Soul is through the eyes and not the heart._

_The Guardian of Space and Protector of the Realm of Space made his stone into a Brooch for that which the wielder can see in between the timeline but understood that space is a place of balance._

_The Last Guardian Guardian of the Mind Stone and Protector of the Mind Realm weaved her into a bracelet for those that knew of Wisdom also knew that smartness is key to everything._

_So Then the Six Stones where split up and became the Infinity Necklace, Infinity Sword, Infinity Watch, Infinity Bracelet, Infinity Earrings, and Infinity Brooch._

_The Guardians looked at their Mastery work and the Reality Guardian questioned "Is this the right thing to do Brothers and Sisters" and without doubt the Guardian of Space says "Yes my Sister" and then she waved her hands and a Box appears._

_As she goes to Open the box each guardian placed their stone into it and with the will of all the guardians a belt was made and also placed into the box._

_"Who shall bring these to the Terra World a guardian questioned when 6 Kwami's appear in front of them and without doubt the guardians told them what to do and held out the box as they bonded with the gems allowing themselves to be transported to the Terra World where they will be waiting for the New guardians as Masters._

_Then the Reality Guardian waved her hands and a figure appears and the guardians are shocked cause they knew better to use their powers for their own good. "_

_Hello there, your name is Aster and you cannot die unless its your killed with an un-ethical blade, and I'm putting you in charge of this Box one day a girl will come to you and she will be the new guardian with my blessing" and hands the box to the Man._

_"What shall I do in the mean time?" the Man asked holding the Box._

_"You will know when the time comes and waved her hand whisking the person to the Terra World._

_As the Guardians gathered around the Time Guardian said "It's time to Sleep my Brothers and Sister" and they held each other hand in hand in a circle and disappear into lights being reborn into what would be Know as the Eternal Resting Place._

**_Meanwhile on the World known as Terra_ **

**_4.5 Million years ago years_ **

**_Aster_ **

_"God Damn it!"_ he yells throwing a bottle against the wall when the girl appeared. _"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."_ and goes over to the girl and lift her up carrying her back to the bed and tucking her in. _"Good Night my little Natsu"_ meaning Summer in Japanese he says and leaves the room again and she smiles.

It was only a Couple of Months since he Picked up the girl off the side of the road her parents died when their house burned down but when he brought her in she went directly towards the Box which was hidden so the fact that she knew where it was enough to say she had potential.

As the years goes by being Immortal Aster didn't really grow so watching Summer grow up was a treat for him. But then the Day came Where She asked him why he had the box and what it had to do with her. So He went to grab the box from where its been hiding and brings it to the table. 

_"Summer I have to ask you ever get the feeling of someone always watching you?"_ and then clicks the latch to open the box.

_"What do you mean? she asks, your always watching me"_ and sits down at the table.

Aster sighs and then opens the Box to reveal 6 Jewels One of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple.

_"What are they?"_ Summer asked Looking at each Individual one.

_"These are known as the Infinity Miraculous, if you were to use you could do anything beyond imaging"_ he exclaims.

_"R-right but what's that got to do with me?"_ and she looks at them and decides to pick the Red one up the chains of the Necklace dropping between her fingers.

_"Well I was sent to protect them and wait for 6 Guardians to arrive to claim them so they could save the world."_ he replies and goes over and says _"That is the Necklace of Reality"_ and then ruffles the girl hair and decides that he can't do it by himself anymore.

_**4 Years Later** _

_"Happy Birthday!"_ people cheer and Summer laughed and the whole town join the party. It's been years since then and Aster couldn't believe the growth in Summer and decide to choose her as the First guardian.

As the people part Aster excuses himself and goes to the Church and brings out the Box and then thinks _Oh Mother of the Realms please tell me I'm making the right decision and brings out the Infinity Necklace and puts in in a small box and stores the Bigger box away and add a bow to the small Box and head out back to the party._

As Aster makes it back to the party he puts the box with the rest of Summer's present and smile hoping she would love it.

_"Present Time!"_ a Villager says and everyone head to the Central Plaza where there was a Carpet with presents and a chair.

_"Oh you guys_ " Summer says and goes and sits down grabbing a present one by one.

_"That one is mine"_ one Person says, then another replies and _"that one is Mine!"_

As Summer got through the presents she came upon the small box that Aster had the Stone in and opened it and realizing what it was she gasps and brings it out the crowd oohing and awing at it. As she puts it on it Glimmer's for a sec in the fire light which made Summer even more matured.

As the night Died down Aster helped Summer with her gifts and headed back to the church.

_"Why now?"_ Summer asks all a sudden as they reached the temple.

Aster turns around _"Why does it rain, when it rain or snows when, it snows"_ he replies _"Cause I feel you are one of the chosen one's that will protect this world till the end"_ that is why he explained.

Summer took a moment to Ponder that idea.

_**5 Months Later** _

Summer holds out her hand and the necklace starts to glow as a ball of red energy form in her hands.

_"Very Good!"_ Aster says from behind her watching her concentration focused.

She then tried to put in one hand and for a second the energy wavers but then steadiest itself.

_She learns very fast_ Aster thought.

As days go on Summer keeps Practicing until she feels comfortable but as the final day came she was struggling to keep it focused and her mind shifted and she let the blast out blowing up a portion of the yard. Panting she sits down and tries to catch her breath.

"Remember the Energy has to be drawn in from your surrounds not your mind" Aster says and hands over a Bowl of Water.

_"Did you have to do the same things?"_ She asks Aster looking at him.

Aster looks away his eyes go dark _"Mine was much worst"_ and starts to remember why he was born in the first place and things he had to do to prove himself.

_**Present Day** _

Summer looks out the window her red dress trailing behind her whenever she walked and kept twiddling her Necklace and remember when she met the Guardians of Mastery to Introduce herself as the Mastery of Reality. Suddenly there is a knock on the door as she excepted and 3 People walked into the church. 

_"Welcome"_ Summer says a beckons Aster to grab the box.

_"We got these"_ and the boys put the red rubies on the table.

_"Right, Aster"_ Summer calls and he brings the Box forwards and Opens it showing the Remaining 5 Jewels.

_Apex sneeze's and explodes suddenly Materializing again._

_The Necklace of Reality was given to Her by Aster and swore to never use it for her own gain. But in time she knew what each of the boy's would pick and then as they chose their Miraculous they each got a prompt._

_The Sword of Power was given to James who would only use it to protect those that couldn't protect themselves._

_The_ _Watch of Time was Giving to Apex for he who know all had a secret that he could not tell._

_The Bracelet of The Mind has been given to Axe who he shall know how to accept help from others without demanding it._

With the last two of the Infinity Earrings and brooch Summer sat silently waiting for the next guardian to appear as the guardians mess around with there new found powers Summer once again tells them that they are for protection and help only.

_As Summer see Two new arrivals Shift and Mojin she get the feeling of trust and decide to give the each a test, she ponders could these be the two I've been looking for?_ _As Mojin the Eldest of the two brothers approaches Summer knew exactly how he would test._

_As Summer turns around to open a portal now that the box wasn't safe from public and brings out the Brooch of Space turns to Mojin and says "This is the Brooch of Space Do well to guard it with your life or the world will be forever gone But make not haste to use it power for your own good for those that use it for evil will never regain their will._

_As Shift the youngest Brother of the two approach Summer knew that he had great potential but there was a side that was unknown and mysterious for the brother never took off his mask._

_Turning around to grab the Earrings of the Soul She placed them on his Ears and says With these you are able to see that which is unseen by those who don't believe but beware the whispers for those that bear this responsibility have to overcome great tenacity to control it and not let them take over._

_Now As Summer Looks at the New 5 Guardians she heeds warning: For those of you that have the Powers you Have there is a Greater Force of Evil Out there wanting those powers So Beware of the shadows, beware of the The Dark and most of all don't give into temptation's for that will be your down fall._

_Apex just Sneezes again and explodes. and everyone Laughs._


	2. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Guardians start to practice there new powers a new threat looms above them. Will they be able to fend off this new threat or will someone die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Have to add New Tags! but More notes at end of Chapter. Also Yatsu has changed his name yet again so He is now James in this going forwards.

**Somewhere on Terra**

The Rain Pattered Against the Building That Night with Lighting Striking The Ground crackling with Noise as a Figure in the Shadow appears behind the Man in the Cloak _"She has Given them out"_ the Person says,

"Yes" the Man with the Cloak Replied _"Go now send the Grimm to go collect the Pieces."_ and with that request the man leaves to release the Grimm that would attack the new guardians.

The Next Morning The Guardians All wake up and Go to the Dinning room Where Summer Sat drinking Her tea and Her Plate full of Macaroons.

She noticed the Guardians looking at her _"Well sit down my childern have some breakfast,"_ as she says that Plates and food came prepared hovering from the kitchen and placed on the table.

 _"Ah yes food"_ Apex replies and starts to load up on Waffles.

As the Guardians start to Eat a Bird with a letter flies in through the window and then the bird transforms into a Man with a butler outfit look _"Letter for you ma'am,"_ Summer reads the letter in Disgust _'"He' Knows better than well that this place is sacred he can't possible tear it down,"_ and sighs till the man whispers in her Ear making her face turn white.

 _"The We have to get them Training Now"_ and then looks at the guardians laughing and playing around with their food, As Breakfast came to an End Summer lead the guardians to the back of the Church and Stood in front of them _"I will now teach you to use your gift"_ as she saw them get excited she whistled and they came to attention.

 _"Yay more training..."_ Apex Mutters and snags another waffle before leaving.

 _"Now You all Know your fates so im hoping you will pass this with ease but first up James you wield the Sword of Power But with that Power comes great responsibility for if you don't control your strike you could cause destruction"_ an She Activates her Necklace and summons a Dummy.

 _"Now Hit the Dummy without Hitting anything else"_ and James laughs and tries to boast,

 _"I have the Strongest semblance and natural strength"_ and slams the dummy with fulcrum, shattering it, and the wall behind it.

Summer glares and then replies " _This place blocks your semblance didn't you realize when you woke up, Now Focus and widen your stance._ "

 _“I didn’t use it”_ , he mutters and widens his stance.

 _"Think of nothing but what you need to slice the sword will try to mess with your mind"_ Summer Calls.

 _“If I did I could destroy someone’s life”,_ he again mutters and shatters the dummy again.

 _"Better"_ She replies, as she heads to the next person.

James leaves the area and sits on the grass and Meditates.

" _Apex you control the Watch of time but with Time comes possibilities that no one person can handle, So what were going to do is but rubbing your finger around the watch face your able to summon a ring of circle that allow you to do 3 things, Slow, Freeze and Speed."_ She say the confusion on his face.

 _"Okay"_ Apex readies himself as Three Dummies appear and are launched at him.

Chuckling Apex tries to activate the watch but instead gets hit with the first Dummy and as the watch activated he got hit with the first and second one.

 _"Again!"_ Summer calls and Summons 2 more and throws then at Apex who was ready this time and freezes the dummy mid air this time, But little did he see the other 2 and they get thrown one after another, first one hits Apex, "damn" he said as he blocked and got pushed back a bit. The second one hits him too.

 _"You got to have it ready"_ Summer beckons and summons two More and throws them after one another counting down 5...4...3...2...1

 _"Oof"_ Apex sighs and takes a stance, the First one hits hi but cause he was ready for it, it really doesn't hurt that much. Then the second one comes in and actually kicks him!. 

_"Damn it Watch work with me"_ He mutters and Summer calls out _"Again focus, Think not with your head but with the timing"_ and throws two More on after another, _"5..."_ she starts off and Relaxing he calms his breathing the Watch matching his soul Wavelength and raises his hand slowly at the first one as it speeds past but then slows down. He opened his eyes to see green tendrils surrounding each dummy.

 _"4...3... Good!"_ Summer says ad starts to up the numbers. Second wave comes towards him. AS he braces himself the Watch starts to flicker _"5...4...3... 2...1..."_ and with a last minutes burst freezes it, and re-opens his eyes a frozen dummy inches away from his face. Panting the energy died down.

_"You would be dead, Summer says, but good job"_

_"Yea... okay"_ he replies and sneezes regaining himself and goes to grab another Waffle.

Summer smiled and knew that she might have just found the best guardians that could have the possibility of saving the world.

As she leaves Apex to go eat his fill she moves on to the others and up next was Axe, _"Now Axe you have the Bracelet of The Mind but don't think that gives you power over others you have to make sure that you don't let it consume you"_ she says and actives her necklace and summons 3 Dummies.

 _"Now with focus make them turn on one another"_ she says

As Axe activates his bracelet glows and focuses on the dummies and tries to makes them turn on one another.

 _"Remember its more with relaxations notices they slowly are moving better, your suggesting to them not forcing them"_ Summer says.

Axe stops for a second then gets an Idea and raises his hand and changes accordingly to what summer was talking about.

 _"Better!, good job!_ " Summer replies and Axe smiles and relaxes.

_All a sudden a Darkness falls over to the sky and Shadow figures comes down and take the form of Grimm_

_"Impossible!"_ Summer gasps and activates her necklace putting a shield of red spikes and kills the Grimm.

_As the Creatures Come Down the Guardians take Stance of the new threat and that's when Summer steps forwards and Summons Red Tendril's and Chain the Beasts destroying then only to get struck in the process._

_As Summer Collapses The Guardians do their best to finish the creatures off and The Brothers not having any training Carry her inside followed by the others. As Summer now lies in the Bed with the Guardians around her she Places her hand on the Necklace and Winces in pain_.

She looks at the Brothers with a sadness in her eyes _"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you with your powers but don't be concerned"_ then she looks at the rest of them _"There are scrolls for each of you in your nightstand hurry"_ coughs up some blood.

 _"Are you sure I can't reverse the damage, at least for a little while?"_ Apex says and brings out his watch.

 _"No don't use the power for your own gain"_ and then the spot started turning black. " _You can't reverse this."_

_I beckon to Aster and he brings the box over to me as the guardians came back with their scrolls._

_As I open the box a golden glow appears to shine bright and what seems to be a Belt with 6 slots of different Shapes._

_James leaves goes to practice Channeling the power of the Stone into himself his eyes start glowing purple and all his canes begin glowing purple he slowly starts to see his body begins to slowly crumble from the raw power._

_Summer Coughs up more blood._

_"You must hurry and gather the 6 stones from the 6 Sages of Mastery."_ she says in between breaths and with one Hand takes off the Necklace of Reality and looks at it and whispers _"We must part Now Go find the One that I believe could wield you"_ lets it disappear in a flash.

Summer looks at Aster and beckons him forwards and with her last breath she tells him _"Teach them the way, of Greatness"_ and the she passes away.

Everyone is in tears then Shift the Youngest brother leaves the church and Aster bows his head with Sorrow but then straightens up muttering _"Gotta get them ready"_ , and as Aster got the packs ready little did he know that they were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Like it? Well leave a Kudos it means so much for me and Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians Head out to reach the Mastery of Water but along their way they run into 2 newcomers are they friends or enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add more tags! XD yea tags will be updated as we go

_**Frenix - Chapel** _

_As Aster gets the Guardians ready to leave They Bury Summer in the Backyard of the Chapel and as they turn to leave little did they see a red Sprite fly up from the ground._

_As the Group heads down the path and into the forest they make haste to get to the Mastery of Water to get The Oldest brother the training he needs when all a sudden A Flock of birds from the Trees Cry out and fly away making the leaves ruffles._

_Aster leads the group down the path and remembers the times he and summer would go down this path and start to tear up._

_But then he remembered the road leads to a cliff path and in the distance of the canyon and as someone knocks a stone down and all they could hear is the clacking till is disappears._

_"Ok guys stay close together now!, don't want to die on your first quest"_ Aster calls out.

_As the group get across the cliff path in the Distance a Storm cloud rolled in thundering with flashes of lighting As the Group gets across the gap and back onto wider ground as they get down the path they come upon a traveler He wears heavy plate armor that covers his entire body over which is a cloak. The armor is colored white, yellow and grey. It's build is unique and like nothing seen before, the visor of which resembles a skull._

As the group gets to the traveler they noticed that the person was around their age _"Who are you people and where do you come from"_ He says, his voice that of a young adult.

But Aster knew it holds the sights of someone much older.

 _"Who is the leader among you?"_ He says as he looks around them.

 _"Aster is"_ Apex mutters and then shuts up quickly with a look from him.

Aster looking at the young man steps forwards in front of the guardians _"I am the leader"_ he replies in hope if this was another enemy to protect the guardians but waivers when he couldn't save his mistress.

 _"Hmm, where do you come from?"_ the Person says to them.

James shifts from foot to foot and doesn't says anything feeling uncomfortable.

Aster feeling the groups comfortability asks _"What is your name young warrior?"_ by the looks of his armor.

 _"Elijah. I hail from Vytal."_ The stranger says. _"I'm heading to Washire."_

Aster looking wide eye "One of the 6 kingdoms?"

 _"Yes. Again, where do you come from?"_ the stranger says not letting his guard down.

 _"We just came from the town outside of Frenix, but If your coming from Vytal then you must know of what the path is like ahead for us We just came from Frenix the town right down that way_ " Aster points behind them.

 _"Good to hear."_ His tone returns to normal and his hand drops to his side. as the group continues to argue little did they know that the forest started to close in on them.

 _"The path ahead is rather easy, other than a few rivers."_ Elijah says seeming a little on edge as his head turns slightly towards the Forrest.

 _"Were heading to the Mastery of Water in Vytal."_ Aster says also picking up the feel in the air.

As the group feels a chill in the air Elijah replies _"I have been there once or twice."_ He seems a little distracted.

 _"Yes the Sage is a good friend of my Mistress who recently has passed so we must hurry on our way "I trained with him a while with my team, however we have split ways"_ Aster sighs.

_All a sudden a group of Grimm flies out of the Shadow surrounding the Group The guardians those with their powers activated get prepared to fight As the first one Moves in on the group Apex rubs the rim of his watch and freezes the first one letting James slicing it._

Elijah flings off his Cape and unsheathed two short swords. _"This trip was getting a little boring."_

_As the third and forth Grimm come flying out towards Shift and Mojin Aster gets in the way and stabs the two creatures with obsidian daggers The brothers look shocked at what happened when Apex sneezes and explosions killing a few just as more Grimm come out the group gets stuck against the canyon wall._

_All a sudden a Figure comes out from the shadows and kills the remaining Grimm._

_"What the..." Elijah stared then nods his head towards the newcomer, thank you stranger but doesn't let his guard down, Are you friend or foe."_ and doesn't put away his weapons.

As the figure comes out of the shadow they see its a Girl almost looking the same age as the Youngest Brother _"who are you?, and where do you come from._ " still demanding and wanting answers.

Aster looking eager to know the answer, as he still holds his weapons in his hands, his grip tight and his stance ready.

The girl puts down her Hood and let her Hair fall down which Glowed with a nice red shade tone that glistened in the sunlight as the sun is setting _"I'm Pruela"_ the girl says and I was sent this and holds out a red necklace.

 _"What's that?."_ Elijah asks Aster

Aster looks wide eye at Summer's Necklace and tears up a bit then replies _"So the Stone has chosen you, I knew my mistress would choose right"_ and breathed a sigh of relief trying not to cry.

As the Girl approached closer all the other guardians stones glowed and they all smiled.

Elijah tenses and grips his weapons tighter _"What are you doing?"_ and readies an attack.

 _"Hold on a minute, Weapons down you don't want to kill a guardian now"_ Aster tells him.

 _"Why would that be"_ He says not lowering his weapons.

 _"A Guardians Boi, getting fed up with The Soldier's attitude are the protectors of the realm for they are the only one that can stop the Darkness from taking over Now put down your damn weapons and relax!"_ Aster says getting worked up.

_The other guardians just look at Aster and just snickers cause they loved seeing the butler get flustered._

_Aster gain his posture back._ Making sure their surrounding was relaxed and took out a list

 _"I will when I know that I can trust you people fully."_ he mutters The tension permeates through his visor, being emphasized by the scull that makes it.

 _"We need to get a fire going"_ and beckon to the Boys to gather materials, As he walks towards the girl he says _"come let me explain to you about the power of Reality"_ and they walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this was so much fun to write I will try to get each chapter done daily but life of a writer is hard work. If you cried reading this part at or anything i know i did a good job then. (Hint listening to emotional music helps too!)


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Group Settle in for the night The solider takes first watch but still having trust issues decides to watch the girl but doesn't realize that he putting the group in Danger. Pruela Has a Dream that Leads to a certain Fate of one of the guardians.

_**Campsite** _

As everyone settle's down for the night Aster looks to Elijah who accepts to take the first watch, with one of his weapons being drawn.  
He sits in thought his mind flickering between watching and remembering the past months.

As the fire crackles in the night the guardians Sit around the fire when Aster and the girl comes back laughing and joins the group around the fire.

Aster looks at the Brothers who were watching the other guardians toy with their power Apex having fun tuning the fire back and forth _"Don't worry you will be able to tap into your powers soon enough"_ and even though they smiled he could see there sadness.

Elijah looks back at the camp for a second before returning to watching the surrounding forest, For a brief second a flicker of loneliness is visible on his exposed face.

As Elijah sits and wraps his Cloak around himself for warmth and wears his hood over his exposed head he hears whimpering.

As the night gets colder Pruela starts to whimper and moves around.

She starts to mutter really quietly _"no no NO!"_ and bolts up from her sleep.

Elijah turns to her and a bit of empathy comes over his face _"You okay?"_ and tries to not show his face in the processes.

The girl turns to the Solider still not knowing his name and replies _"Someone is going to Die and I can't stop it"_ and she starts to cry.

Elijah looks at the girl and is reminded of one of his teammates and then notices she wipers her tears.

The expression on his shadow clad face darkens _"Would You like to join me on watch and talk about it"_ he asks. Trying to lighten his tone as kind as Elijah could get it to be without sounding cold.

The girls gets up and wraps the blanket around her and sits next to the solider and leans against him _"When The Stone Chose me I didn't think of what to Do and now realizing that I can control realities it just to much and the women told me to find the other and now I did and they would show me the way but I guess even they have doubts_ " and noticed how warm the solider was.

Elijah unloads the magazine's from his weapons and replaces them with new dark red magazines _"It's okay kid, we usually aren't ready for power when it is given to us."_

He then looks at his armor clad arms before continuing _"But we have to accept it and learn to bear it's weight."_

She looks at the solider _"I'm guessing you have been given a big responsibility before in the Past?"_ she asks.

 _"Yeah, I didn't learn that quickly. I didn't want to learn. And now I have to deal with the consequences."_ He cocks his weapons back, _"Your power changes reality right."_

She take a moment to look at the scratch marks on his suit dodging the question _"So what do you think is out there?"_ She looks in the distances as the stars twinkles and looks over the canyon valley.

 _"Focus on a brighter one which glowed a little more then the rest."_ he say.

She looks at the brightest one she could find _"Is that your home planet?"_ she asks?

 _"It's not mine but my parents'. That star there. That is it's sun._ "

 _"Ooo cool I didn't know you could see the sun at night?"_ she replies.

_"Well, not our sun. But other planets suns. Hanging in space far far away."_

The girl smiles at that thought and then slowly falls asleep on the solider and he smiled _"sleep well."_ He tucks her into his cloak and starts to hums a song his father sang to him when he had nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for Waiting I know Chapter 4 was short But As Roleplaying Goes you can never tell when things will be shorter or longer Thanks for reading and Leave a Kudos it just goes to show that you guys like my content and It makes me feel good about myself. Chapter 5 Will be out soon!


	5. The Mastery of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Chapter Summary Feeds in from Chapter 4
> 
> Mild Language in this one

_**Campsite - Next Day** _

Elijah still sits at his post as the sun rises. Nothing has changed other than Elijah's helmet has returned to his head.

As the Night turns to Day, Aster wakes up and notices that Pruela was laying against the Solider he just smiled and stretches getting ready for the day.

By Elijah are a few spent cartridges. Some of them still relatively warm and Aster hoped that Pruela didn't awake to the noise.

Aster then gets up and goes over to the Solider, _"Thank you, for last night"_ As the other guardians get ready Pruela noticed that it was morning and got up blushing a bit bowed and heading off to help the other pack up.

Elijah stands up and loosens his joints _"Not a problem. We should prepare breakfast."_

 _"Right"_ Aster replies and goes to his backpack and brings out the breakfast food just as Elijah walks into the wood by himself.

As the group eats breakfast Pruela barely touches her food remembering last night and her talk with the solider and starts to look around wondering where he was till She saw him return almost an hour later. He looks the same as before but more fresher Pruela blushed at the thought.

As breakfast comes to an Pruela went over every scenario that could happen and as she did that Elijah speaks up " _Alright. The Mastery of water should be about half a days travel from here. However there is a river in the way. If you don't want to ford it there is a bridge but then it will take a full day to reach the Mastery."_

 _"Sounds good"_ Aster says then looks at the guardians as they agreed, I think taking the bridge would be better since they have only skimmed their powers.

Elijah just nods still wondering just what these powers were, being intrigued.

As the group heads down the path towards the bridge little did they know that they were being followed by a shadow.

As the bridge came into view the group could see other people in the distance on what appeared to be farm lands and realized that the world was a much bigger place then what they were use to but they also never explored the surrounding towns.

Elijah stops abruptly _"I haven't been down this path so I won't be of much use other than for rough directions"_ and takes in the surroundings.

 _"Well, Aster points to a distance building that is Vytal so were almost there"_ and then continues on walking with the others following.

Elijah grows uneasy as they continue down the path.

He continues to walk but appears deeply intrenched in thought As they become more surrounded with buildings Elijah looks around more and more often as if looking for something, Or hiding from it.

Pruela notices the Solider get uneasy and goes over and holds his hand and turns to smile at him.

 _"It's okay. I'm fine"_ he lies. However it is quite effective cause Pruela just giggles.

As Pruela doesn't let go of his hand she takes a look around the city seeing Animal People and Creatures of all different Cultures.

As they walk down the street on a wall they see a poster with a familiar armored figure on it. Bellow it is a reward sum of a fair amount _"That doesn't seem good."_

Pruela looks at the photo and then looks at the solider _"he looks just like you"_ and then looked more closely " _A lot like you"_ till Elijah interrupted her _"I think we should go."_ and becomes hesitant at being in public as more people focus on him.

Aster getting feeling and a look at the people zeroing in on them then Elijah says _"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll meet with you at the Mastery."_

Pruela letting go of his hand nods as Elijah walks off down a different path to the group as they reach an intersection and disappear

As he does so a girl with tiger striped hair walks into view, She appears to be looking for someone or something.

As she continues to walk she turns to look away from the group and so bumps into one of them.

 _"Excuse me Pruela say to the girl"_ and embraces herself for what was to come.

She looks at the tiger girl and holds her stance even bigger making the group stop for a sec.

 _"Oh, I'm really sorry._ " She picks herself up from the ground and gathers some papers she dropped "By any chance have you seen this person?"

She holds up one of the posters to Pruela.

Pruela noticed it was the solider and blushed.

 _"It's really important."_ the girl asked.

 _"I'm sorry"_ she says fiddling with her necklace _It wont hurt to to keep to myself a little longer_ she thought and covering the glow of her necklace replies _"But I think that person is dead, and you should worry about the other thing in your life"_ forcing her mind to change the situation with ease.

 _"Pruela!"_ Aster snapped at her get over here now!

On it like the others is an image of Elijah in his armor and a reward. However it also says at the top 'Missing person'.

As Pruela stops she noticed the effect left a mark on the tiger girl _"Well sorry, But gotta go"_ Pruela says and leaves.

 _"He can't be!"_ The girl grows to the brink of tears the feeling vanishing.

Aster looks a Pruela _"Never use your powers in public or for gain"_ he tells her.

 _"But..."_ Pruela started till she saw the look on Asters face _"Yes sir"_ and was quiet for the rest of the trip.

The girl drops one of her posters and begins to walks away. Her eyes starting to tear up.

Aster sees the solider come out of the shadows just as he beckons the Oldest brother to put his stone in the slot, as the stone goes in a passage way opens up showing stairs that lead down.

The stone then reappears and Aster hands it back to the Oldest Brother.

 _"Oh yea!"_ Pruela says not staying quiet and turns to the solider _"Some lady was looking for you and I told her you died?? um then she started to cry? She was weird she had a picture of you?"_

_"Anything special about her?"_

_"Hmm well she was a Tiger looking person"_ she outlined her self with ears and hair and tail.

" _Dammit, I didn't expect her to still be here."_ He punches a wall shattering it massively,

 _"Yea well you don't have to worry I warped her to think you were dead so but it won't last long"_ Pruela says and smiled.

 _"Please don't disrespect the Chapel"_ Aster says without looking back as they continued down the stairs.

 _"Why did you do that! That's horrible!"_ Elijah is shocked and horrified.

 _"Well How was I suppose to know she was your lover"_ and then starts to tear up.

 _"She was one of my team members."_ He replies and gets a distance look in his face.

 _"Well be glad it wasn't Permanent"_ Aster says as they reach a long corridor and shook his head _"You May have the Sage's Memories but that doesn't mean you can understand them Reality can be fickle sometimes. "Also you don't warp peoples minds. That is not okay."_ He says softly having calmed down.

As She Silently ponders about what she did the group reaches a four way and a Gruffy Older man approached the group who just appeared out of nowhere in a Leather Apron and with his gravelly voice calls out.

 _"Aster! Good to See You oh you grown!"_ The Man says hugging the Butler who just hugged back and tries not to cry.

 _"Yes yes ok uncle don't get to worked up"_ Aster replies wiping the tears from his face.

Elijah puts a hand on Pruela's shoulder _"Just please, Don't ever do that again."_

Pruela looks at him _"Ok, but please be honest with me for now on"_ and turns away.

_"I'll try. But there are... some things, that I'll keep to myself until I'm comfortable telling you."_

As The Man looks behind Aster he Smiles _"So these are the Mistresses Younglings! oh and you he turns to look at Pruela "Just know that she Chose you for a reason."_

Pruela looked shocked and was speechless.

Elijah stands and looks at the strange butler.

 _"Yes my Uncle is able to see the Spaces in Time that most don't get to see"_ Aster replies looking at Pruela speechless face.

Apex snickers, sneezes and explodes gathering himself again.

 _"Oh boy, That's a issue"_ The Old Man Muttered.

Behind the scull visor his expression doesn't change as Elijah reluctantly walks up to the Old Man and Sighs.

 _"Well if it isn't the Solider Boy"_ The Old Mans says _"You got quite the stir around town here you know_ "

"I know sir. It is good to see you again."

 _"Yes I see you scratched up the armor quite good"_ he replies

 _"Well bring it in!"_ and hugs the solider.

He is honestly shocked _"Why are you hugging me?"_

 _"Anyways uncle The Sage Of Reality is dead"_ Aster replies trying not to cry again.

 _"Yes, his voice got low, But she got us the prodigies and helped them grow their powers like she promised"_ he replies and does a Hand signal.

 _"Yes, But Not all of them"_ Aster says and beckons the brothers forwards.

 _His face goes dark for a sec"_ and stops hugging the solider _"right right where is it"_ and he turns around a goes to the table with trinkets odds and ends and looks for something-

Elijah is truly confused as to why the 'uncle' hugged him rather than reprimand him. But still follows the others -then appears up again with a Box and beckons the brothers over to the table and everyone heads that way.

_As the group gathers around the table the Old man opens the Box and 6 Golden Outlines resembling each Stone shimmers in the low lit room._

_"So this was for the stones."_ Elijah says as he changes the focus in his mind.

As The Old Man brings out a Blue and a Orange band and hands it to the brothers, the Bands start to vibrate and then like a magnet stick to the stones on each brothers jewels.

 _"Wow."_ Elijah says and look with amazement as a wisp of light floats around them but then disappears.

As The others pick up their Bands they also connect to their stones with Little wisps of Light circling them but nothing appearing " _Well Now that should help with the control part"_ The Old Man says and then replies _"Well go on then test it out, but be careful"_

The Old Man looked towards Aster _"You know that they will get their Kwami's in time" and looks back at the Guardians._

" _Yes, Uncle that is what I was borned to do so I will finish and join my Mistress_ " Aster replies with a sad tone.

As the brothers who never knew what kind of of power they held activates their stones the Youngest one could see Trails and Spirits and ghosts of lost ones and even stared one down till it left, while the Other Brother tried to active it but it wouldn't work.

The Old Man smiles then goes over to the oldest brother and says _"Try to focus on the in-between and not the source"_ and then just as that knowledge kicks in his gem starts to glow giving him insight on things across space.

 _"Cool!"_ Mojin exclaims, _"So what else can it do?"_

 _"Uncle now this one is more of your Terrain so I have to run out real Quick to grab more supplies you going to be good here with the guardians?"_ Aster asks.

The Old man replies _"Of course No one would figure this place out"_ and laughs and shows the Older brother Planets and different systems.

As Aster went up the stairs and left little did he see a shadow sneak in by him and go down into the Vault.

As the Shadow climbs the wall heading down the stairs it reaches the corridor where the guardians and the Master was Watching observing but little did it know that from a Far away place someone else was watching through its eyes

 _"Hmm Interesting"_ The Figure says looking at the Globe in front of them watching the guardians.

Elijah feels an unwelcome presence and becomes on edge, his hand moving to his side slowly by instinct.

As the Figure watches the Group another figure comes up behind them and asks _"What do we do?_ " and the figure replies _"Let them have their fun for now they will get what is coming for them soon enough"_  
then the figure leaves the viewing Globe and goes over to a Cage their jewel on them glows _"Soon my Beautiful you will server your purpose_ " and then Leaves the room monadically laughing.

 _"Sir, can I speak with you?"_ Elijah asks going over to the Old Man.

The Old man turns to look at the solider then As if he could see behind the visor the look on his face " _Yes, what is it"_ and the two leaves the group to talk on the side out of view of the guardians.

 _"Why are you being so kind to me? Aren't you angry with me?_ " He asks, is voice exasperated but hiding the pain he been feeling.

 _"Well I see everything to a point of view I knew you would get it scratched"_ he replies.

 _"Not the armor. Me abandoning my team, failing Vytal, killing people!"_ He says to the 'Uncle' his emotions bleeding through from his expression into his speech.

The Old man replies _"Well I saw what would happen but past that it was blurry"_ The Old Man picks something up and fiddles with it.

 _"I Killed people! And even then I wasn't able to save anyone! How can you be fine with me after that!"_ Elijah pours out his heart to his former master bringing himself to the brink of tears, tears hidden by his visor.

The Old man sighs _"Son Your never going to be able to save everyone especially with that kind of attitude, You did what you had to and there's nothing to be ashamed about right now you should be focusing on what is in front of you" and nods his head towards Pruela "She will need someone strong for her, and that will have to be you"_ he sets down the item in his hand.

 _"How can I be strong when I go back on a promise to the dead."_ he replies trying not to show concern in his voice.

Footsteps can be heard from the corridor and the girl from the intersection walks in and notices the group, Her jaw drops as she sees who stands in front of her.

 _"Are you all here to see the old man as well?"_ Her voice was still a little broken from crying.

Pruela looks at the girl _"Yea we are why are you here?"_ feeling threated she would make a move.

The Old Man knew something was up so he intervenes _"I see you guys met before"_ he says and noticed how shaken the solider was and realized that this is probably what he couldn't see when he looked before the group came to him.

 _"Elijah? Is that really you?"_ The tiger striped haired girl said, her voice broken as she starts to cry.

 _"It's me. Before you start shout..."_ The tiger striped haired girl runs at him and hugs him, crying into his chest.

 _"Aye ye ye"_ Pruela mutters and leaves the room heading into what looked like a library.

 _"Precisa, why are you crying?"_ Elijah asked very confused.

 _"That Bitch told me that you died"_ and glares at Pruela who was walking away.

 _"Hey, she didn't know, its alright now_ " he says comforting her.

The Old man Realizing How awkward this was for the guardians took Elijah and Precisa to a separate room.

Just as the Old Man left with the two there was a knock on the door this time from the outside.

The group looked at one another _"I thought Aster could get in himself"_ someone says.

 _"Ill go look to see"_ Pruela says wanting to leave the room and have some air anyways and as she approaches the door, it explodes knocking her back and unconscious.

From the next room _"What the hell"_ Elijah comes running in. His weapons drawn.

 _"Pruela!_ " One of the member yells and rushes towards where she landed.

 _"What happened?"_ Elijah gets angry at seeing Pruela, and gestures someone to grab her, who had been placed in his care just a few moments ago, was now harmed.

Apex Activates his Stone and then yelps as he a head rush.

Coming through the Door was a man with swirls of shadows falling down around him and a evil grin _"Why if it isn't the Little runts!"_ he says and with a flick of his hand creatures started to form and attack the guardians, _"Oh no you don't"_ Elijah transforms his weapons and starts laying down fire on the creatures as they formed.

The Old man comes out and when he sees the Man he shouts _"You don't not belong here!"_ and grabs his weapon.

Precisa follows the old man with weapon drawn not know the scenario.

The Man replies _"Old man you need a new life"_ and Approached the Man drawing his weapons.

 _"Guardian Defend yourselves!"_ he yells and Attacks the man clashing back and forth with Percisa and Elijah by his side.

The Guardians Took their positions and attack the creatures, Apex dragging Pruela Out of Harms way and Jumps into battle.

Elijah begins to get overwhelmed by the never ending waves of creatures when Precisa spears behind him and begins to fight with him. It is obvious to the others these two have been fighting together for years.

 _"Give us the Stones Old man and no one has to die today"_ the man says wickedly.

 _"Never!"_ the Old man replies and looks towards Elijah and Precisa _"Get the guardians Out of here!"_

 _"Right."_ The two say in unison. Elijah picks the unconscious form of Pruela over his shoulder and slices one of the creatures, meanwhile Precisa clears a path for the guardians to escape.

As The Group Runs down further into the Room they come upon Stairs which leads down even farther.

Elijah hands Pruela to Precisa who struggles slightly to carry her _"Take her with the others some place safe. I'm going to try and help the old man."_

As the fighting gets louder all a sudden Aster appears at the bottom of the stairs.

He transforms both of his weapons to pistol's and aims at the strange man only to be pulled back by Precisa _"I can't let you disappear again." They touch heads "I will never Disappear from your side again"_ he replies.

 _"Well come on we don't got all day!"_ Aster yells at both of them.

As the group leaves and Elijah heads back when an explosion could be heard and smoke started to rise

Elijah keeps moving, a tear rolling down his cheek under his visor.

The Old Throws the Man across the Room.

The Old Man see Elijah Come back " _What are you Doing, here Leave!"_ and as he was Distracted the Man activates his jewel and Summons tendrils of Darkness and strikes the Old Man.

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ The Old Man yells falling to the ground.

 _"No!"_ He empties out his magazines into the man and goes to take out his blood red magazines before hesitating and then without realizing who rushed by him he goes and Saves the Old Man.

But the Old Man says With his last breath and the The Shadowy smoke fills the room hiding the Man and Old man the last words he says _"Don't let them get the girls"_ and then disappears.

Elijah enters a rage and brings out the blood red magazines. All inhibition's leave him as he inserts the two into his weapons and he charges blindly. He is about to pull the trigger until he hears a familiar voice.

 _"Elijah, what are you doing?"_ a voice says

The guardians have returned to see Elijah holding his weapons at Precisa's head

 _"Woah!"_ One of them says When Pruela regains sigh and sees what happening as the smoke clears from her spot.

_Apex sneezes and Explodes._

_"Oh, God."_ Elijah regains his right mind and realizes what he has done. The two of them collapse to the floor.

 _"What the Fuck you doing here"_ Elijah asks Percisa.

 _"I said I would never leave your side again"_ she replies As the Man with the Shadows disappears and the Old man not seen to be anywhere.

Pruela gets up and not realizing the situation while Aster stands over her she saw how close Percisa and Elijah were.

Precisa continues to lie in shock trying to grasp what she just saw.

As the group regains their posture Aster walks over to Elijah _"Wanna tell me what the hell happen you had one job!"_ his voice raises making the guardians flinch.

 _"I... I don't know."_ Elijah is still shocked from seeing his previous master struck down.

As the group peeks from the stairs not really leaving yet they notice the uncertainty of the argument of where the Master was.

Aster looks around and sees no body but saw the glittering gold lining of a box.

 _"God damn it"_ he sighs and goes pulls out the Box and noticed 8 scrolls with a note saying _'You know what to do'._

As Aster starts to Hand out the scrolls to each Guardian the Diamond pattern matching there stone colors he gives them a brief lesson on how to use it.

Just as the group came out a person walks through the rubble Elijah drops his weapons, followed by himself to his knees.

The group looks at the newcomer and prepares for a fight.

The Newcomer walks into the room and noticed Elijah _"Wow bending the knee for me already?"_ Elijah remains in shock.

Aster gains his footing and looks at the newcomer _"Why are you here?"_  
  
ignoring his comment for a sec the newcomer replies _"bowing at my arrival, how appropriate. Anyway where's that old man?"_

Aster looking wide eye and got angry again _"You knew my Uncle?"_

_"Well kind of? He sent me to settle his debt and I did"_

Elijah tries to gain his composure and gets up

Aster just looks away _"So your the one he sent to finish it I see, Well then You must be Viper"_

 _"Yup and you must be the Nephew of the man but what about these two are?"_ he points to Elijah and Precisa.

Precisa runs over to Elijah and helps him up. However, he dismisses her help, but doesn't say a word.

 _"Aster!"_ Pruela yells and activates her necklace _"We got to go just as the noise of castle men where on their way to to the scene of the accident"_

Aster looks at Viper _"Well my Uncle is dead, So if you want to be in his debt you can either stall the guards or come with us"_ and then looks at Precisa and nods usher the guardians to the secret stairwell

_"Well which one gives me more money?"_

As Elijah takes a step he collapses only to be caught by Precisa who helps him down the stairs.

As the group head away Aster just says _"Up to you, My uncle had good Taste in choosing People"_

 _"With you guys it is then_ " Viper Mutters wanting to see the Old Man to tell him he was done with his debiting.

Viper walks to Elijah and grabs him and pulls him up roughly As the group leaves Aster pulls a levee and a fake wall starts to falls down blocking the top of the stairwell. 

_"I will do what I can Uncle"_ Aster Mutters watching as the door connected to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had to be a little Creative and Add a few Extra things but I don't think it ruins the Story but please comment below. Thanks to All the Member in the Guild that are helping me with this this wouldn't have been possible! 🧡💛💛🧡🧡💜💜


End file.
